Bridget Verdant
Retasu Midorikawa is a character in Tokyo Mew Mew. Appearing in both the manga and anime adaptation. She is one of the main heroines of the story. She is the third member of Tokyo Mew Mew to be introduced and her DNA is merged with a Fin-less Porpoise. She is a shy, second year junior high student who attends Okumura Junior High (Excalibur High School in the English anime adaptation) and works at Café Mew Mew'.' Plot Life As A Child In the anime, Retasu has a younger brother named Uri. Her parents, Yomogi and Eizaburou Midorikawa, always encouraged her to "Be herself, and someday, she will have real friends.". Before meeting Ichigo, Lettuce still had her 'friends' from school. "The Three Beckies" as they're known in the English dub. Arrival In The Manga Retasu first appears in chapter 1 of the first manga book. Her name is not revealed until chapter 3. She is at a museum for an endangered animals exhibit. While attending, she is being picked on by the trio of girl-bullies. Ichigo runs to get help but Bu-Ling Huang gets to the girls first and they run away. Retasu mentions that she'll have to apologize to them later. She won't see Ichigo or Pudding again until an earthquake that later occurs. During the earthquake, Retasu, Ichigo and Bu-Ling became trapped in a room. A ray zapped Retasu, resulting in her DNA being infused with that of the Fin-less Porpoise. Allowing her the ability to transform into Mew Lettuce. Later in the manga, Retasu and the three bullies are sitting in Café Mew Mew. The girls talk about a mysterious ghost-girl haunting a school's pool. They try to get Retasu to investigate it, but she doesn't want to. As the girls begin to shout and harass her, Ichigo runs over and dumps food on the girls. Afterwards, Keiichiro Akasaka takes the girls to get cleaned up; giving Ichigo a chance to introduce herself to Retasu. Retasu reveals that she only hangs out with the girls in hopes that they'll be her friend. Upon the girl's return, Retasu leaves the café. That night, Minto and Ichigo went to Retasu's school to see if the mysterious ghost was a Chimera Animal. Making their way to the pool, Minto and Ichigo discover Mew Retasu to be the ghost. Her powers go out of control; accidentally attacking Minto and Ichigo out of fear. Retasu begins to cry saying she'll, "Never have any friends." Minto spoke a few comforting words to calm Retasu. Ichigo then tickles and hugs Retasu. Tricking her into thinking Ichigo was going to attack her for hurting people, they fell into the pool. Some time later, Retasu starts working in Café Mew Mew with the others. Her Arrival In The Anime * Tokyo Mew Mew Unlike the manga where Retasu first appears at the exhibit, Ichigo bumps into Retasu while running late for school. She is carrying four bags. While pondering why Retasu has that many bags with her, the three girl-bullies appear. They tell Retasu to "Hurry up!". She a apologies to everyone, including Ichigo. * Mew Mew Power In Mew Mew Power, Bridget is bossed around by three popular girls called 'The Three Beckies'. Bridget vents her anger at night in her school, causing the ghost-girl rumour. However, Zoey Hanson and Corina Bucksworth befriend her and she stops hanging around with the three girls. Later In The Anime Once, during a time of crisis, a drop of Mew Aqua appeared to aid Mew Lettuce. Her lower half changed into the tail of a porpoise. The Mew Aqua aided transformation occurs twice; Once, so she could save Iruka and a boy from drowning. The second, was to save the life of Ryou Shirogane, whom she has a crush on. Personality Retasu a sweet but shy and timid girl. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family. After befriending Ichigo and Minto, she becomes more confident. Retasu does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed Appearance Civilian Retasu has light skin and dark green hair with two long braids at the back. She has blue eyes and thin glasses. Cafe Mew Mew Retasu's Cafe Mew Mew waitress outfit is identical to the others, with the exception of it being a dark green colour. Mew Mew Mew Lettuce's hair turns a lighter green and her eyes change from blue to green. She wears a green strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, with green garters on her arm and left leg. She has a green choker that her Mew Pendant dangles from, and white lace lining on her choker and garters. She has long white antennas on her head that reach her feet and knee-high green boots. Mew Lettuce's Mew Mark is on her chest, with two curves that resemble fish. Relationships Love Interest In the later episodes, she seems to have a crush on Ryou. Retasu saved Ryou from drowning by kissing him in episode 41 and in episode 49, she shared a cake with Ryou showing interest in him. Pie also shows interest in her but it is unknown if Retasu has feelings for him. Abilities As Civil Retasu is very creative and gifted in tailoring, as demonstrated by the dolls she makes during her spare time. She is intelligent, demonstrates some skill in hand-to-hand combat, even if she does not use it all the time. At the beginning of the story, she did not know how to swim after will be able. Transformation Mew Lettuce's transformation begins with a kiss on her Mew pendant and a declaration of her metamorphosis. Her pendant begins to glow while her DNA morphs, initiating the sequence. Lettuce parts her hands from the Mew Mark on her chest, and she twirls into a flurry of bubbles, causing her Mew uniform to appear. She performs a final spin as her antennae sprout from her head and she lands safely on the ground, clapping and striking a pose. Retasu's DNA is infused with the DNA of the Fin-less Porpoise, a cousin of the dolphin, so Mew Lettuce's legs can transform into a porpoise's tail when she is underwater (if she is in possession of Mew Aqua), greatly improving her ability to swim. She is the third girl to join the Mew Mews and, at first, is afraid to use her powers, but this changes because of Ichigo Momomiya and Minto Aizawa's encouragement. Weapons and Attacks Mew Lettuce's attack stems from her weapons known as the Lettustanets. During her attack sequence, she rises up into the air with her arms crossed over her chest. She then parts them and manifests the Lettuce castanets in each hand. Playing a small rhythm with them, she spins around and then fires a blast of watery power at the opponent. International Name Changes (Manga) As in most cases, the characters' names in Tokyo Mew Mew went through changes upon translation. For English manga translations, TokyoPop and Kodansha used the food translations for both the characters' names and Mew Mew names. For the Singapore English translation, publisher Chuang Yi chose to keep both the civilian and secret identity names. Name Changes (Anime) Tokyo Mew Mew was dubbed and localized in many different languages. The names of the characters were also subject to change. Many of the dubs that didn't use Retasu/Lettuce or Bridget often translated their words for "Lettuce" as her first name; for example: Wō-Jù, and Alface all mean 'lettuce' in their respective language. Trivia * According to her official profile for the Playstation game, she is a 2nd-year middle schooler, unlike Ichigo and Minto, who are 1st years. However, since Retasu's birthday is April 29th, Retasu ages very early on to 14, from 13. This is because the Japanese school year begins in April (around April 1st) and ends in late March. Thus, Retasu would be 13 for about the span of a single month. * In Mew Mew Power, Bridget is shown to be intelligent, while Retasu is not mentioned to be especially smart. * Retasu eyesight improves as Mew Lettuce, no longer needing glasses to see. * Even though she can swim as Mew Lettuce, Retasu at first could not. * The fin-less porpoise (known as the "Sunameri" in Japan) look like small beluga whales, and are called 'fin-less' because they have no dorsal fin. They are found in the coastal waters of the Indo-Pacific. * Retasu's birthday, April 29, is the "Day of Green" in Japan. * In Mew Mew Power, the beginning portion of Retasu/Bridget's, transformation is cut due to the brief nudity and 4Kids high standards of broadcast. * She shares her surname with voice actor Midorikawa Hikaru, who voiced Keiichiro. * In Berry Berry Mew Mew, Retasu speaks formally in the first half of episode 3 and speaks informally later on; while in the original Japanese version, she speaks formally all the time. * Retasu's name means, Lettuce Green River. "Midori" means green, while the character for "Kawa" means river. * As a pastime, Lettuce enjoys making dolls. * Retasu's favourite foods are shortcakes, grapes and stewed foods. * Her least favourite food is shiitake mushrooms. * In both Cantonese dubs, the translated name they chose for her, Hueng-Choi, actually means "Parsley". Gallery 0567 - Hamepane Tokyo Myumyu (J)(Independent) 02.png 29.70.png 28.70.png Inchigo uniform-1391175786.jpg She kisses him.jpg Lettuce-and-Pai-tokyo-mew-mew-25680259-477-358.png 6a84b770c6db95d0ca07635112748051.jpg Lettuce.gif Retasu4.gif Bridget-mew-mew-power-24447270-260-433.jpg Bridget (2).jpeg 05ac90ff1800f74eef5e3a6048f7d99d.jpg Mew mew power part 5 by taraneecook-d5u8f3e.png Ed142d635e1e34e4ce2c12b7d6878c45.jpg Midorikawa.Lettuce.full.721287.jpg Tumblr nj411auCnS1u77br2o1 500.png Tumblr nj41apTXQE1u77br2o1 1280.png Tumblr nj415tx9911u77br2o1 500.png Lettuce-sleepover-time-mew-mew-lettuce-10501447-330-426.jpg Bridget's Info.png 2900862815 1.gif 2092043105 small 1.jpg Bridget-mew-mew-power-24448500-318-422.jpg Card021.jpg Card024.jpg Card023.jpg Cc974f6c82f99df64977624fa11000fd--mew-card-tokyo-mew-mew.jpg Download.jpeg Images (1).jpeg Lettuce 1-0.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga characters Category:Mew Mews Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High School students